Recuerda para olvidar
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Recordar es volver a vivir...ya no deseo vivir así que he decidido olvidarte.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no me pertenecen; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor; Cassandra Clare C:

Ciaossu! Vengo con la continuación de "Solo una historia más" :D la verdad no pensaba continuarla, pero a petición de mi linda Técnico aquí está "el verdadero final de la historia".

El final no es lo que a mí me hubiera gustado, pero quien dijo que los finales siempre son felices… aun así agradezco a mi Magnus Bane por permitirme vivir tan bella historia y que sepa que este Alec, siempre le recordará; pero en la vida cada final es solo un nuevo comienzo.

**Recuerda para olvidarme.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Magnus y Alec se habían comprometido, sin embargo solo las personas más allegadas a la pareja lo sabían. Se había vuelto una mala costumbre el hecho de que ante la mayoría de las personas su relación era un secreto, era un terrible hábito de ambos, pero Magnus lo hacía por respeto a Alec, ya que estaba consciente de lo difícil que era para él sobrellevar la carga de ser homosexual y salir con un subterráneo y aunque esto no le molestaba tanto, existían ocasiones en las que deseaba gritar el amor que sentía por él y lo feliz que era a su lado; por otra parte Alec mantenía un bajo perfil respecto a su amor por Magnus por el miedo de ser asesinado por alguna de las múltiples ex -parejas de su novio o bien que él fuera el culpable de una guerra entre nefilim y subterráneos por el amor del brujo. Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades el tiempo que pasaban juntos era por mucho maravilloso, y digno de ser recordado por ambos.

Para desgracia o fortuna de ambos la situación en el mundo de las sombras cambiaba a pasos agigantados, el mundo estaba vuelto un caos tras la huída del hijo de Valentine y era de esperarse que se temiera el inicio de una nueva guerra. Por obvias razones la Clave tenia a todas sus fuerzas movilizadas buscando a su compatriota descarriado, no les agradaba el hecho de que uno de los suyos amenazara con "incendiar al mundo", sentían total vergüenza y la incontrolable necesidad de hacer justicia para poder conservar un poco de orgullo como raza nefilim.

Y al final todos estos eventos empezaron a agrietar la delgada capa de perfección que envolvía al brujo y al nefilim. Magnus al ser el gran brujo de Brooklyn tenía constantes reuniones con los líderes de los clanes del submundo para planear su siguiente movimiento ante la amenaza de Sebastian Morgensten, y Alec por su parte estaba a merced de las órdenes de la clave, la cual le exigía guardias contantes por toda la ciudad.

La primera semana aunque ajetreada Magnus le llamaba constantemente o le mandaba mensajes de texto cada cinco minutos a su amado nefilim, para saber cómo estaba y que hacía; ambos hacían un esfuerzo por tener al menos una comida al día juntos. Sin embargo el pánico se sembraba día a día y las amenazas de Sebastian ponían en estado de alerta a todo el mundo, y la vida de pareja de Magnus y Alec sufría a causa de ello.

Al transcurrir los días sus horarios les impedían verse y solo en las noches se encontraban y disfrutaban del exquisito placer de dormir juntos dejando que los fuertes brazos de Alec rodearan al cálido cuerpo de Magnus, aunque eran pocas horas, era el momento más perfecto del día.

Al pasar los días el ajetreo era el mismo, pero las llamadas de pronto cesaron y los mensajes de texto eran tan escasos que Alec se obligaba a escribirle para saber de él; de repente Magnus ya ni si quiera llegaba a dormir. Alec se debatía entre la cordura y la locura…¿podían esas dolorosas semanas borrar lo que habían construido en meses?, en ocasiones Alec estaba completamente convencido de que Magnus ya no le amaba, pues sus mensajes eran fríos y distantes e incluso habían pasado días enteros en los que no sabía nada de él; si existía un dolor más grande que el sentir que la persona que amas te olvida día a día a Alec no le importaba pues sentía que se destruía la confianza en los sentimientos que Magnus tenia hacia él y el poco amor se desvanecían a cada hora.

Lo peor del caso es que Alec estaba obligado a convivir con un montón de viejos guerreros nefilim con costumbres pasadas de moda y con mal sentido del humor; mientras que Magnus tenia la "desgracia" de convivir todos los días con un montón de sexys subterráneos hombres y mujeres capaz de complacer cualquier exigente gusto, esto no hacía más que alimentar los celos y desconfianza de Alec.

-Es muy estresante Izzy, Magnus y yo apenas si hablamos…¡no sé qué hacer!- Alec hablaba con su hermana mientras hacían su patrulla por la ciudad y tiraba con nerviosismo de las negras mangas de su traje.

-Habla con él, no pueden seguir las cosas así, Magnus es un idiota lo sé…pero también tengo el presentimiento de que él en verdad te ama…-Izzy le sonrió a su hermano.

-No lo sé, en verdad casi no hablamos en estas últimas semanas y siento como que si yo le hablo o si le mando mensajes de texto solo termino molestándolo- Alec dirigió sus orbes azules al cielo estrellado y se sintió completamente desamparado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se encontraba a solas en el departamento de Magnus, Alec se torturaba pensando en el terrible abismo al cual se dirigía su relación…no sabía si respetar el silencio del brujo o hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que la relación no se dirigiera al desastre, se convencía a sí mismo de que era solo su imaginación y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo volviera a su antiguo curso

Isabell le había dicho que aguantara que era solo un pequeño obstáculo y que solo debía esperar y todo saldría bien al final…¿pero hasta que punto soportar y tener fé era saludable?…

Se sentó en la salita a revisar el correo que se había acumulado en las pasadas semanas…cuentas, basura promocional subterranea, trabajo para Magnus, basura promocional mundana, mas basura promocional mundana, mas cuentas pendientes y… un sobre color crema y con letra impecable que estaba dirigido a Magnus, todo su ser le decía que no la abriera….pero al final "La curiosidad mató al nefilim", tomo el abre cartas y rompió con sumo cuidado el sobre, saco la aromática hoja con fina caligrafía, la leyó despacio mientras su corazón se aceleraba y paralizaba…

_Querido Magnus._

_Es un verdadero placer poder verte de nuevo, me siento tan reconstituida al poder revivir el pasado; me alegra que hayas vuelto a mis brazos._

_Nadie te conoce mejor que yo. _

_Siempre tuya, siempre nosotros…Camille Bercourt. _

La sangre de Alec se congelo y escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos…y sin meditarlo demasiado quemo la carta con la vela color purpura que permanecía encendida sobre la mesa, observó con la mirada perdida al papel consumirse con el fuego, y deseaba que la persona que lo había escrito desapareciera de la misma manera.

El no era una persona cruel o vengativa, pero en ocasiones tenia la sangre fría y calculadora y lograba dañar a las personas sin quererlo; y cegado por los celos no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sería capaz de hacer, por el momento con la sangre ardiendo bajo su piel de porcelana, tomó una pequeña maleta y guardo ropa limpia, tomó objetos de aseo personal y se dispuso a abandonar el departamento y dirigirse al instituto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró frente a frente con Magnus, sin embargo el no estaba solo en el portal, venía acompañado de una joven de tez violeta y cabellos castaños, parecía bastante joven y tenía una sonrisa tímida.

Alec y Magnus se quedaron congelados, por fin Magnus rompió el silencio.

-Alec…te presento a Dalín, es una amiga que me ha ayudado mucho en estos difíciles días- y señalo a la joven que estaba a su lado.

El nefilim centro su mirada en la despreocupada joven sin decir nada.

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella finalmente y le mostro una nerviosa sonrisa a Alexander.

-Hola- dijo Alec en un tono seco y se abrió paso entre los dos subterráneos.

-¿A dónde vas Alexander?-preguntó Magnus sin cordialidad.

-"Alexander….porque me llamas así frente a ella…"- Me voy al instituto- dijo en tono seco y distante.

Magnus le miró por unos segundos con sus pupilas de gato, intentando ver a través del nefilim, pero el odio en los ojos de Alec no le permitió ver más allá, después bajo la mirada y entró al departamento seguido por Dalín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alec caminó rumbo al instituto, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón en sus oídos, era ensordecedor sentirlo galopar con tanta fuerza, trato de calmarlo; pero sus intentos fueron en vano…su corazón se negaba a obedecer a su cerebro, solo obedecía al cumulo de sentimientos inestables de ese momento.

Cuando llegó al instituto todo estaba solitario, sintió un leve alivio, no deseaba enfrentar preguntas de su familia…. Avanzó hasta su antigua habitación y se recostó en la cama con el brazo sobre los ojos….frustración, ira, celos, dolor, tristeza…todo estaba ahí en su cuerpo; en su alma.

-_Olvidalo Alec, no importa cuánto lo intentes, el amor nunca será suficiente…nunca podrá pertenecerte completamente y tu nunca podrías soportar la vida incompleta que él te ofrece. No tengo el valor de enfrentar a mis propias inseguridades…de enfrentarlo, de enfrentarnos; no puedo seguir escribiendo esta historia incompleta…no somos Tu y Yo, somos Tu, Ella y Yo.-_

Al final el joven Lightwood cayó en un irregular sueño 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día llegó y la luz del sol entraba a través de las cortinas abiertas, aun sentía aquella pesadez en el cuerpo, pero había encontrado una salida fácil… se olvidaría de Magnus y de todo lo que representaba; se olvidaría de aquellas manos que le enamoraron la primera vez, que con un simple roce lograba producirle frio y calor, un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, una debilidad completa… si Magnus le tocaba se volvía dócil, sediento de deseo; olvidaba cualquier pensamiento, cualquier duda, era capaz de entregarse sin restricciones…era molesto saber que una simple caricia era capaz de hacerle sentir tanto con tan poco; incluso Alec llegó a pensar muchas veces que aquellas caricias debían tener algún hechizo por parte del brujo, pues con cada una sólo le hacía desear mas. Y de aquellos besos que le arrebataban el aliento y que con cada uno se robaba trozos de su vida y de su corazón… pero desgraciadamente el final era inevitable, era mejor irse y terminar con aquella historia que le regaló un corto lapso de eternidad junto al brujo.

El nefilim tomó su teléfono, que durante el tiempo que estuvo con Magnus aumento de contactos telefónicos de manera considerable. Encontró el número de Amanda, una vieja bruja que resultaba ser tan poderosa como Magnus y también una buena amiga del mismo.

-¿Diga?-contestó la bruja con una suave voz de campanilla.

-Amanda, habla Alexander Lightwood- respondió el joven nefilim con la voz más segura que encontró.

-¡Oooh el chico de Magnus!, es un placer saludarte de nuevo- dijo con voz alegre.

-No soy el chico de nadie…-respondió Alec casi como un susurro- Necesito tu ayuda-

-Lo lamento… que es lo que necesitas Alexander-su voz dejo atrás el tono alegre.

-Te veo en Taki's en 20 minutos-

-….-hubo un leve silencio por parte de la subterránea- Muy bien, te veo halla.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alec llegó 10 minutos antes de lo pactado con Amanda, por lo que para tranquilizarse en su espera, pidió una taza de café, la cual mantuvo en constante agitación y no llegó a beber ni la mitad de la misma.

Cuando llegó Amanda (justo a la hora pactada), Alec no tardó ni un minuto en reconocerla, ella era una subterránea que difícilmente pasaba desapercibida; poseía una alta y curvilínea figura, una mata de cabello negro y rizado que caía como cascada hasta su cadera, su piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas escamas que le daban un brillo tornasol a todo su cuerpo y una cola de más de un metro y medio de largo se extendía desde su cadera y terminaba en una colorida pluma verde-azul, sus ojos era intrigantes, de un negro profundo y misterioso que carecían de humanidad.

Se sentó frente al nefilim.

-Hola Alexander…-dijo con su profunda y melodiosa voz.

-Hola Amanda, gracias por venir-desvió un poco la mirada, después tomó con desgano un poco de valor-Iré al grano…necesito tu ayuda; necesito un hechizo que bloquee mis recuerdos-

Amanda no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Eso, es... muy complejo…Magnus es muy bueno con esos hechizos-

-…No puedo pedirle que me ayude con eso…-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la bruja mientras lo examinaba con aquellos ojos que semejaban negros abismos.

-…Porque son mis recuerdos con él los que quiero eliminar- su voz estaba firme pero de un tono tan bajo que casi era inaudible.

-…Ya veo…- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y Alec pudo ver que las uñas de la subterránea se tornaban de un rosa pálido a un azul obscuro- No puedo hacerlo.- dijo de manera tajante.

-….¡¿Pero, por qué no?!- le miro el nefilim con suplica y asombro.

-Pues, porque es algo muy peligroso y yo no me quiero involucrar-

-¡Te pagaré lo que me pidas, e incluso podemos firmar un acuerdo, que en caso de pasarme algo yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad!…haré lo que me pidas…-Alec la miró con ojos suplicantes, realmente al borde de la desesperación.

-…Tan mal la has pasado con él, que estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida…-lo miró con ternura y compasión.

-No lo entiendes… soy un cobarde…-bajo la vista con nostalgia-Ya no quiero que me duela…-y se llevó de manera inconsciente la mano al pecho.

-…Pobres Ángeles…también sufren por amor…-susurró para sí la subterránea.

Amanda levantó su despampanante figura del asiento; y dijo finalmente-Ve a esta dirección mañana a las 4:30 pm, necesito tiempo para prepararme- le entregó una tarjeta color purpura que saco de su bolsa de mano; caminó unos pasos y se detuvo de golpe y vio al nefilim con tristeza-…Y…Alexander, ruego porque no vallas…- y se alejó con su paso ligero y tranquilizador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alec caminó despacio al Instituto con el ánimo de una cucaracha sin cabeza, y de nueva cuenta al llegar al instituto se la pasó de ermitaño en su habitación y solo abrió la puerta cuando Isabell le llevó comida china.

-Alec debes comer algo…- susurró Isabell con la bandeja repleta de comida china.

-No tengo hambre…-

-¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood!- elevó la voz la joven nefilim y lo perforó con sus intensos ojos negros- Podrás por un momento dejar de regodearte en tu miseria y darte cuenta que tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti y que no sabe que es lo que te ocurre- Isabell era la menor pero cuando se enojaba, era una persona temible.

-….yo…- Alec bajo los ojos con culpabilidad.

Isabell se abrió paso y entró a la obscura y austera habitación, se sentó en la cama dejando a un lado la charola con comida; viendo a su hermana con el carácter decidido y la belleza de un ángel, Alec se ponía a pensar si un poco de esa belleza, porte y seguridad se podía observar en él… y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que en él no había nada de eso. A pesar de que Isabell no tenía los ojos azules como él, sinceramente no le hacían falta, pues sus ojos eran hermosos, grandes y obscuros, con largas y negras pestañas contorneándolos y reflejaban toda la ferocidad que aquella nefilim guardaba en su interior.

-Ahora…habla Alec- le dijo su hermana con semblante serio e inflexible, ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

El nefilim le relató todo lo que había vivido en las últimas semanas, era muy difícil, pues dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de entender realmente lo que sentía, esa sensación de inseguridad e inferioridad le atormentaban y hablar de ello solo le hacía sentirse peor, pues al escuchar sus temores estos parecían volverse más reales. Cuando termino, se sintió orgulloso de no haber llorado en todo el relato, eso aunque absurdo representaba un gran logro para el nefilim.

Isabell suspiró – Así que todo este drama es por Magnus…no sé por qué no lo pensé antes…- se levanto de la cama y caminó a la puerta, con aquella pijama desteñida parecía aun más joven de lo que era.

-Izzy…. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes… es una tontería, lo sé…sé que es absurdo sentirme así…-

-Hermanito, eres valiente, incluso yo me sentiría intimidada ante Camile y todas esas zorras subterráneas- Alec no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante las palabras de su hermana- Pero tú eres mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos, eres increíble Alec…y si Magnus no puede verlo, es una verdadera lástima por él; Ya tomaste una decisión y yo te apoyaré en todo lo que desees- y terminó la frase con una sonrisa peculiar.

-Gracias por escucharme Izzy….- Alec miró a su hermana y no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Caía una ligera llovizna y Alexander se envolvía en su abrigo negro, mientras caminaba al lugar señalado por Amanda. Cuando llegó al lugar era un edificio de corte moderno en una zona elegante, era mucho más agradable de lo que Alec imaginó, pues creía que sería una pocilga de mala muerte.

Subió al quinto piso y toco la puerta con la mano temblorosa, Amanda atendió en el segundo toque.

-Hola Alexander- dijo con una voz carente de emoción- Adelante-

-Gracias…-fue lo único que Alec atinó a decir.

Entró al departamento el cual como el resto del edificio era elegante y moderno, pero un tanto austero, pues carecía de mobiliario y las amplias ventanas hacían al lugar parecer más grande.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba una mujer hada, con aquella perturbadora belleza que poseían esos seres miraba a Alec con detenimiento, con insensibles orbes verdes; poseía el cabello obscuro y corto, su piel pálida e inmaculada y tenia aquella estructura de un guerrero, de esos que te parten en dos si los miras de manera inadecuada.

Amanda vio que lo ojos de Alec se posaban en la guerrero hada y se apresuro a decir. –No te preocupes por ella Alexander es mi amiga y me ayudará con el encantamiento, su nombre es Odezia- y antes de que Alec lo notará la joven hada ya estaba junto a Amanda

-Mucho gusto Alexander- dijo con una voz ronca y le estrecho la mano –Por aquí por favor- le dijo inmediatamente al tiempo que lo conducía a la única silla que había en la estancia, de la cual Alec no había reparado antes.

-Antes de empezar el encantamiento- interrumpió Amanda-Me gustaría que llamaras a alguien de confianza, porque este hechizo es tan potente que te dejara muy aturdido-

Alec meditó por un momento a quien llamaría; sin embargo no tuvo duda, pues ella era a la única persona a la que le confiaría su vida (y que a diferencia de Jace, no sacaría un comentario sarcástico en su primera oportunidad) tomó su teléfono y marco el teléfono de su hermana Isabell.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la nefilim de cabellos obscuros llegara, en ese tiempo Odezia y Amanda le explicaron como funcionaria el hechizo y terminaron de dibujar runas (que Alec nuca había visto) en el piso de la estancia, en las paredes y en la silla.

Para cuando Izzy llegó todo estaba terminado.

-Adelante Isabell Ligthwood-le dijo Amanda de manera amable –Quiero que sepas que estoy desacuerdo con lo que tu hermano está a punto de hacer…pero él es algo testarudo…-y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que eso es de familia- Isabell sonrió-Estoy aquí para él- En ese momento lo ojos azules de Alec se cruzaron con los ojos obscuros de Izzy, la complicidad de su mira hicieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo que Alec no se sintiera solo.

Alexander se encontraba sentado en la espaciosa silla rodeado de runas desconocidas mientras la suave voz Amanda le daba las últimas instrucciones.

-Bien Alexander… ahora quiero que cierres los ojos, y lo siguiente que harás es lo más importante del encantamiento, el cual requiere de mucha fe de tu parte y sobre todo fuerza; que fracasemos o no dependerá de ti- la bruja lo miró con ternura-Lo siento… pero para que esto funcione debes evocar todos los recuerdos que tengas con Magnus, todo aquello que quieras eliminar de tu mente debes recordarlo con tanta fuerza que sientas que los vives de nuevo, sé que es muy difícil pero es necesario; ya que para olvidar deber recordar-

-….- Alec dudó por un momento-…De acuerdo, lo haré- dijo finalmente.

Y así lo hizo, busco cada recuerdo con Magnus, cosas guardadas en su mente que le hacían feliz y otras más, que lo hacían miserable…Magnus cuando lo hacía reír con sus malas bromas; cuando lo hacía enojar con sus consejos de moda; cuando platicaban de banalidades o cuando se quedaban horas abrazados sin decir nada. Cuando Alec vio nerviosísimo en el semblante de Magnus la primera vez que estuvieron juntos; o el día que se conocieron, cuando el mundo se alineo para que repararan en la existencia del otro; cuando le daba ilusión, amor, celos y tristeza… Recordó cuando Magnus le pidió su primer beso, el mismo día que comenzaron a escribir una historia inconclusa…. y cada de esas memorias fueron recuperadas con tanto detalle que le dolía; las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que pudiera retenerlas, el dolor era insoportable pues todo lo que lo hacía feliz estaba ahí, pero ya no podía sonreír al recordarlo.

Todo paso de una manera tan lenta, que aquello representó la forma de morir más agonizante que jamás hubiera imaginado. Al final el nefilim sentía un vacio en su cuerpo, en su mente y en su alma, rebuscaba que era aquello que le faltaba en sus memorias pero todo parecía estar intacto, sin embargo había una persona que no lograba visualizar en sus recuerdos, había un rostro que no conseguía distinguir…

Isabell corrió a lado de su hermano cuando cayó de rodillas, desorientado y vacio; lo tomó entre sus brazos y consoló un llanto que no paraba, pero que no parecía tener una razón para seguir brotando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresaron al Instituto, Alec se sentía con una caga menos en sus hombros, se sentía un tanto más libre pero al mismo tiempo un poco mas vacio.

Se encontraron con Jace y los convenció de salir a comer fuera; Alec acepto gustoso, Isabell lo miró un poco extrañada-Estas seguro de que quieres ir… ¿no prefieres descansar un poco?-

-Estoy bien Izzy, ya me siento mejor, no recuerdo bien que hacíamos con aquella bruja, pero no tiene importancia-sonrió realmente despreocupado-Además tengo hambre-

-…Muy bien…-Jace miró a sus hermanos un poco desconcertado- no sé que hicieron ustedes dos, pero, vámonos antes de que se acabe el especial del día en Taki´s-

Izzy escribió un mensaje de texto dirigido a Jace, Clary y Simón, redactando de manera extremadamente breve lo que había sucedido. Nadie hizo preguntas, y acordaron no mencionar el tema.

Los nefilim se encontraron con Clary y Simón en el restaurante que muchas veces le había servido como punto reunión. Pidieron el especial del día, café, papas, fruta y cuanta cosa se le antojo del menú, todos parecían muy animados y platicaban como si el mundo de pronto se hubiera detenido y todo lo malo hubiera quedado olvidado, nada de guerras, desamores o del loco que quería quemar al mundo; solo eran cinco amigos pasando una tarde tranquila y divertida de esas que hace mucho no tenían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veintitrés días después Alec caminaba solo por las calles con ese sentimiento de extrañeza y la sensación de vacío, cubriéndose de una ligera pero constante llovizna…

De pronto un joven alto y de tez morena lo observó con insistencia al otro lado de la calle, el joven era atractivo a todas luces, pero se le notaba demacrado, cansado y un tanto triste; Alec lo miró detenidamente por unos minutos y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y siguió caminando.

-FIN-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno eso es todo! :D espero les guste y dejen comentarios, quejas y sugerencias! :3

Y finalmente como pregunta curiosa…¿Ustedes creen que se puede huir del verdadero amor?... yo creo que no, por ello Shion se va a tomar un gran vaso de cicuta! ;)

Gracias por leer!


End file.
